repayment
by utawanare
Summary: See you at Hellsten Hotel at 8pm. Don't be late. xx -A Again for the RP. I know i write whit but always fun :D


_scratch marks_

_Fire,_ _snake_, _leaf_, _addiction_, _kinky,_ _tiger_.

_Ice_

_See you at Hellsten Hotel at __8__pm. Don't be late. xx -A_

__Sebastian sat there. In the hotels lobby. Rolling cars keys between his fingers. Impatience growing deep inside of him. Don't be late she said. Where is she.  
" Missed me darling?" Anthea asked sweetly behind him sliding her arms around Sebastian.  
" You are late" Sebastian said in a tense tone putting the car key away and stood up.

"Mmm aren't you spiky today" Anthea purred and poked Sebastians arm.  
"C'mon kitty, this is not why you came here" She smiled and started to walk to the lift.  
Sebastian walked after her. It's true he came only for one reason. But he also came with a present and a plan.

They went all up to the 7th floor. Again just a normal room that had noting special on itself.  
This time there was champagne in a bucket full of **ice **shaped like** leafs**. And some candles.  
"Fancy" Sebastian said taking the bottle and looking at it.  
"Ou don't worry, it was the cheapest" Anthea smiled brightly "Just took it for theice cubes"  
"You know you can get ice from the corridor" Sebastian said opening the bottle with a low pop sound and did not bother to use the glasses.  
"I just love to buy things" Anthea sighed walking closer to Sebastian and slide her hand on the shirt he had. "Now tell me all you sneaky** snake **plans" She whispered.  
"I thought you would try harder then this" Sebastian said with a disappointed voice drinking from the bottle.  
Anthea gave a knowing smile and tilted her head.  
"You know you left so many** scratching marks **on my back last time that it was really hard to explain it to Moriarty" Sebastian said looking at the woman judgmental.  
"Got a little **tiger** inside off me, what can I do" Anthea said purring and started to open the mans belt.

Suddenly Sebastian started to think of Moriarty, How he always called him Tiger.  
Kinda funny. It gave him a warm feeling inside.  
He was snapped back when he felt his jeans drop down.

"Where did you sail kitty?" Anthea smiled. Taking now Sebs shirt off.  
"Don't call me kitty" Sebastian grunted and nearly ripped the dress of Anthea.  
"Mister Moran to you" He said in a low tone lifting the woman up. Anthea wrapped her legs around Sebastians waist.  
"**Kinky**" She whispered kissing Sebastian hard on the lips.  
"You know that all that talking will lead someday to the end of you" Sebastian growled and pressed Antheas back against the wall.  
"Ou I do hope you are the one to kill me when that time comes" Anthea laughed lightly and made a scratching mark. Just to show she could.

Sebastian walked to the bed and dropped Anthea on it.  
"you are awfully tame today" Sebastian said climbing on top of the woman.  
"Just letting you think that you are in charge" Anthea said smiling suspiciously wide.  
Anthea was fast with her moments, and if Sebastian would not have been so spaced out he may had been seeing it coming.  
Anthea had handcuffs hidden somewhere and in seconds she had handcuffed Sebastian in to the end of the bed.  
"I do hope you have keys to these" He said with a low huff of laugh. What a surprising woman.  
Anthea sat on top of Sebastian.  
"Well I'm not sure...they are not really mine" She said smiling innocent sliding her nails on Sebastians body.  
"What? Wait where is the key?" Sebastian frowned and tried to control his voice under the shivers of his body.  
"Ou not sure, Lestrads handcuffs..so maybe Mycroft has them" Anthea said taking Sebastian's manhood inside her mouth.  
"hey waitnnngh"

In the end Anthea had the keys.  
Sebastian left a jewelry box on the bed as he walked out of the room. He was not a speaker so no words needed there. Anthea would find it when she came out of the shower.  
He only was here for the sex anyway. Only because he had the sex **addiction** and this plan seemed fitting. He was playing dangerous game. Both of them where. But the danger of the game made it more fun. Playing with **fire. **That thought made Sebastian smirk as he climbed to his car and drove away.


End file.
